Mind Over Beauty
by My Own Betrayal
Summary: A series of Femmegymshipping drabbles/oneshots. Genres range from Angst-Humor and ratings from K -M
1. Ball Is Just A Fancy Word For Dance

"The First Annual Kanto Gym Leaders' Ball"

"_The First Annual Kanto Gym Leaders' Ball_"

It wasn't much of a ball, though. Weren't balls supposed to be like dances, just fancier? Well this so called, "Kanto Gym Leaders' Ball" had been going on all day since seven in the morning, now it was nearly eleven at night, and people were just starting to dance.

Of course nearly everyone but her had a dance partner.

'_Why not go ask someone then?'_

She turned to the Kadabra sitting next to her and scowled.

'_Because this is idiotic'_

'_You're just saying that because nobody has asked you to dance'_

'_Shut up. Just shut up'_

What did that Kadabra know anyways? Like anyone would want to dance with her!

'_Well if you don't ask anyone, how are they supposed to know you want to dance?'_

Sabrina clenched her fists and took a deep breathe.

'_In case you haven't noticed psychic powers amongst you humans isn't exactly common'_

'_I'm not asking anybody to dance with me!'_ Sabrina mentally yelled.

'_You pushed me to this'_

Sabrina stood up against her own will and started walking across the dance floor. No matter how hard she fought back with her own psychic abilities, she couldn't stop Kadabra, for he was a very powerful Pokemon.

"Sabrina?"

It was Erika.

Damn Kadabra. Of course he would push his trainer right to the girl she had feelings for.

"H-hi" even to Sabrina it was odd to hear her stutter, she had rarely shown she was nervous, even if she felt it.

"Are you okay?" Erika asked, reaching out a hand to touch Sabrina's arm.

Good lord, now she was blushing. She silently thanked the darkness for concealing it from Erika.

"Yeah"

Oh damn it all, she might as well ask her. What did she have to lose?

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to…dance…with me. Do you?"

"Well no one has asked me yet, and…you are really pretty" Erika answered.

The flower princess gently pressed her lips to the psychic's for just a few seconds, and when she pulled away, Sabrina's lips were tingling.

She reached her hand up and brushed her finger against her lips.

"Come on, let's dance" Erika said, and brought Sabrina onto the dance floor.

Across the room Kadabra and Erika's Gloom watched their trainers dance. Kadabra looked down at the smaller Grass Pokemon.

'_It was obvious'_

'_Very, very obvious' _ Gloom agreed.


	2. Done And Over With

Sabrina liked to get things done and over with, so when she and Erika had told their families they were dating, the telepath had decided to just make a public announcement

Sabrina liked to get things done and over with, so when she and Erika had told their families they were dating, the telepath had decided to just make a public announcement.

Deciding was much easier than doing, she now realized.

Gym Leaders, the Elite Four from all leagues, Frontier Brains, Trainers from all regions, and the news crew were all anxiously awaiting the huge announcement the Saffron and Celadon City Gym Leaders were about to make.

Sabrina liked to get things done and over with, so instead of bothering with a speech, she grabbed Erika and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Everyone got the message.


	3. Fantasies Come True

'Cause now

'_**Cause now**_

_**My love **_

_**I'm getting what I've always been dreaming of…**_

_**Fantasies come true**_

-_Avenue Q_, "Fantasies Come True"

"What's your biggest fantasy?"

Sabrina looked at her lover, "My fantasy is reality. You're my fantasy"

The telepath suddenly got off the couch and knelt down on one knee in front of Erika. With trembling hands she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small black box, and opened it to reveal a shining diamond ring.

"You're my fantasy, Erika. Will you make my entire fantasy a reality? Will you marry me?"

Erika started to sob joyously, "Yes, oh God, yes!"

Sabrina stood and sat down next to her lover, she pulled Erika into a passionate kiss, her fingers playing with her blue hair.

"Erika, what's your biggest fantasy?"

"It just became reality"


	4. I Wasn't Born For The Rose And Pearl

I wasn't born for the rose

_**I wasn't born for the rose**_

_**And pearl**_

-_Wicked, _"I'm Not That Girl"

I don't deserve beautiful things.

Everything I've ever possessed that was beautiful, I've destroyed.

And Erika is beautiful.


End file.
